Water Babies
"Water Babies" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the B-side to their 22nd single "Serious" by Capitol-EMI on 1 October 1990. About the song Produced by Duran Duran and Chris Kimsey, this is a dance version of the Liberty album song "All Along The Water". The track wasn't included on Liberty. Track listings 7": Parlophone DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 12": Parlophone 12 DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 CD: Parlophone CD DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 #"All Along the Water" - 3:47 MC: Capitol 4JM-44638 (US) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Liberty" (Fade) - 1:36 #"First Impression" (Fade) - 1:43 Other appearances Albums: *''The B-Sides Part 2'' *''Besides Ourselves'' *''Night Version Companion'' *[[Didn't Anybody Tell You?|''Didn't Anybody Tell You?]] *[[B-sides & Rarities|''B-Sides & Rarities]] *''The Liberty Sessions'' *[[Time For Temptation (The Rarities Collection)|''Time For Temptation (The Rarities Collection)]] *Rarities and Solo Projects'' *''Liberty Remixed'' *''Rarities and Solo Projects'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Sterling Campbell - drums Lyrics All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe Guess you know Where I wanna go Got to see the water flow Try to understand Got me trapped Playing with me like a cat Scrape your fingers down my back Pin me to the ground All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe I'll get by Can't you see I'm burning up When you come and turn it up Higher every time If I stay Oh, the end is near Come and get me out of here Come and get me now All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe Tell me is there any left? I wanna drink it up, I'll drink it up Baby, if there's any left I'll drink it up, drink it up, drink it up All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along the water, baby All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, babe Take me to your water, baby All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along the water, baby Take me to your water, baby All along your water, baby See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs